1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system, and in particular relates to an optical touch system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical touch control system can perform various touch control functions via a light-emitting transmitter and receiver. An input device which is adopted by a notebook computer and receives gesture inputs at short range is provided in the invention, allowing a user to operate a computer or perform a 2-dimensional touch control function by a gesture via two optical sensors.